<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beth (Or Why You Should Never Go See Stephen King's Christine At A Drive-In Theater) by Aubrie1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254059">Beth (Or Why You Should Never Go See Stephen King's Christine At A Drive-In Theater)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234'>Aubrie1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christine - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Neil gets what he deserves, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessed Camaro, Post-Season/Series 03, Secret Relationship, The Camaro - Character, Why Did I Write This?, Why are there not more fics like this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that's not even alive is jealous of their relationship. Steve, Billy, and the others have to deal with the fallout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beth (Or Why You Should Never Go See Stephen King's Christine At A Drive-In Theater)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe I wrote this but I did and it's only my second work in this fandom. A few notes:</p><p>I've never seen or read Christine but I have looked up a few things to help make the descriptions accurate.</p><p>All the music in here is accurate of the time period (August or September of 1986) and doesn't go beyond that, though I have certain versions in mind for some songs that have more than one. I can't say I'm a metalhead (I'm not) so I had to lean on other things with a better knowledge of metal than me (Brutal Legend). It also only includes the literature Stephen King wrote up until this time.</p><p>Gaten Matarazzo (Dustin's actor) loves Stephen King and I've put that into Dustin with a few other headcanons scattered about.</p><p>Billy's Camaro is speculated to be a 1979 Chevy Camaro with a few adjustments and so I've tried to depict that accurately.</p><p>If you guys have any questions, please ask! I hope you enjoy this monster of a fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you, I really do, but remind me <em> why </em> we’re seeing this?”</p><p>“I thought you loved Stephen King.”</p><p>“That’s Dustin, <em> not </em> me.” Steve complained. Billy rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Well, Princess, unless you wanna argue with the manager for a refund, we’re here to watch. Besides,” Billy shot him a smile, “You + Scary movies + Me = You cuddling up to me at one point or another.”</p><p>“Okay, yeah, can’t deny that.” Steve smiled back and laid his head on Billy’s shoulder, drinking his smoothie. Billy had taken him to a drive-in theater just outside Hawkins for their date and Steve couldn’t deny that he loved this. Not the movie, exactly, but he loved the fact that he was spending time with Billy outside of his house, the only place they’d felt safe enough to be themselves. Out here, though, it was dark and people couldn’t see into the car that well. They were relatively safe, even though Billy kept their loving gestures to holding hands and heads on shoulders. Steve knew how important it was for them not to be found out, especially for Billy, so he respected what his boyfriend did and didn’t want.</p><p>“Didn’t <em> Christine </em> come out a few years ago?” he asked. Billy nodded.</p><p>“‘83. I got to watch it back in California.” Billy grinned, “Pretty Boy, watch this! This is one of the best parts!” Steve smiled at the excitement Billy showed, the happiness plain on his face. His jaw also dropped when he saw Christine not only blow up the gas station up also chase down another character while <em> on fire</em>. He had to admit, that was kinda badass.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Billy turned to him, “I know it’s not really your kinda date, Steve, but thanks for coming along.”</p><p>“Hey, if it makes you happy to be out here, makes you feel <em> comfortable</em>, then I’m glad to come.” Steve squeezed his hand. If things had been different, if Hawkins wasn’t so homophobic and small, Steve might’ve kissed him right then and there. As it was, he was happy enough to see Billy’s smile, the one he only showed when he was genuinely happy and safe, the one he only shared with <em> Steve</em>.</p><p>“But this is based on a book, right?” Steve took another drink.</p><p>“Yep. King released the book the same year as the movie. I prefer the book, but you can’t deny the movie’s pretty good, too.” Billy reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bucket resting in Steve’s lap.</p><p>“Maybe you should read me the book and we can compare the differences.” Billy snorted.</p><p>“I can already give you one but it’d spoil the movie.”</p><p>“I don’t care, give it to me anyway.”</p><p>“Arnie’s parents die in the book.”</p><p>“No way. Fuckers!” Steve groaned, “They get away with it?!”</p><p>“Yeah.” Billy nodded.</p><p>“Shit.” Steve shook his head, “One point for the book.” Steve stared at the tarp that acted as the screen, “Is that why you like <em> Christine</em>? Because it has characters like the ones in our lives and manages to give some retribution?”</p><p>“A bit. If I had a killer car, I sure as hell wouldn’t mind if she ran over Neil and killed him.” Billy patted the dashboard fondly, “But she’s pretty good as is.” Steve rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Some people would think you love your car more than your boyfriend.”</p><p>“Is that right?” Billy leaned towards him, “And would those people be inclined to think twice when they see us kissing?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Steve gave Billy a steady look, hoping both for the kiss and not at the same time, “Even when it’s dangerous?”</p><p>“Yeah. Even when it’s dangerous.”</p><p>“Alright.” Steve met him halfway. They kissed for about a minute before breaking apart, the potential of getting caught both a pleasant glow and a burning flame on their skin. Steve kept his head on Billy’s shoulder as they continued to watch the movie, the blond curling his arm around the brunette. While at some parts Steve flinched, he seemed to take most of the movie in stride. Billy felt proud that Steve had been willing to watch this with him. When they finally came to the end and the credits started to roll, Billy whispered, “Be glad this wasn’t <em> Cujo</em>. You’d have hated it, not to mention <em> Pet Sematary</em>.” He shivered, “<em>Sematary </em> even gave <em> me </em>the creeps and it’s a goddamn book!”</p><p>“Do I wanna know?”</p><p>“If <em> Christine </em> scares you, then no.”</p><p>“Thanks for warning me.” Steve murmured. As they got situated and buckled, getting ready to leave, Steve opened the glove compartment. It was full of mixes he and Billy had made and they liked to pick and play a different one every time they were out. As he dug through the cassettes, Steve stumbled across one he hadn’t seen before. It was blank and didn’t look like any of the ones he’d made, so it was probably one of Billy’s. However, they kept all the cassettes labelled and this one also looked old, so maybe it was one Billy had from California, before they started dating.</p><p>“Look at what I found.” He held it up. Billy’s eyes widened in recognition.</p><p>“It’s the first mix I ever made. Haven’t played it in years, though.” Billy gazed at the cassette fondly.</p><p>“Can I ask why?”</p><p>“It has songs on it that my mom introduced me to.”</p><p>“Oh.” Steve put the cassette back in the glove compartment, “Guess I shouldn’t mess with it.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Billy’s voice had grown softer. Steve dug through the tapes again, looking for one he was sure would cheer Billy up. He eventually came up with a Metallica one and pushed it into the player. He smiled when Billy smiled as the opening riff to <em> Master of Puppets </em> started playing. The song was a recent release from earlier that year and had instantly made them fall in love with it. It was the first song in a feel-good mix Steve had created just for his boyfriend.</p><p>“Thanks.” Billy said, “‘S not like I don’t wanna play my mom’s mix, just doesn’t feel like the time.”</p><p>“I get that.” Steve said as they backed out and pulled away from the theater, “I had a good time, though. Thanks for taking me here.”</p><p>“Happy to do it, Princess. Want me to drop you off at home?”</p><p>“Or you could spend the night?” Steve asked, hopeful. Billy glanced at him.</p><p>“You know I can’t, as much as I want to.”</p><p>“You graduated, you don’t have to stay with <em> him </em> anymore.” Steve frowned.</p><p>“I know, but I can’t just leave Max behind. Not after…” Billy raised a hand to his chest. He’d nearly died the year before when he saved El’s life. He’d not been convinced he deserved to live until they started dating, and the experience had changed him. It would be <em> years </em> before Max was allowed to move out on her own and Billy didn’t want to take any chances. Steve understood the worry, the outgrowth of the shaky relationship Billy and Max created in the wake of Starcourt, but he almost couldn’t stomach the thought of what state he’d see Billy in again the next morning, if he saw the other alive again at all.</p><p>“Just one night.” Steve slid his hand to rest atop one of Billy’s, the one that changed the gears, “That’s all I’m asking. No sex, no nothing. I just wanna make sure you make it for another night.”</p><p>“Steve…” The blond pulled his hand away, “I <em> can’t</em>.”</p><p>“...Alright.” Steve dropped it. Not the best end to a date possible, but it had been a good time regardless. He plastered on a smile, “I can’t say enough of how much I enjoyed tonight, Billy. Let’s do it again sometime.”</p><p>“Sure, Princess.” Billy gave him a smile again. Steve just had to hope that, one day, Billy would leave his abusive father behind. Not at the cost of someone else getting hurt, sure, but Steve knew that one day they wouldn’t have to worry about Neil anymore.</p><p>He didn’t realize how soon that day would be.</p><hr/><p>When Billy started the Camaro that morning, he was surprised to hear <em> Beth </em> playing on the radio. He distinctly remembered it had been playing the cassette Steve had put in last night, so there was no reason for it to be on the radio in the first place. Besides, <em> Beth </em> wasn’t on any of his cassettes. He switched it back over as Max raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Playing something sweet with your girlfriend last night?” she taunted.</p><p>“It’s the radio, shitbird.” <em> Raise a Little Hell </em> then began blasting through the speakers. Still part of the feel-good mixtape, even though it wasn’t the stuff he was used to, it made Billy smile the slightest bit, the rest masked as a smirk. Then they were on their way to school and the incident left their minds. Billy had managed to graduate the spring previously and, like Steve, he was taking the year off to get some work experience in (though it was more of his own volition than a family member’s, unlike Steve). In fact, with his love of books, he’d managed to get a job at the library. This surprised his classmates, some of them teasing him for his choice, but Billy had realized after Starcourt that their words didn’t matter. He loved books and so he embraced it and turned it into a job. And since he had lunch breaks, he was able to go visit Steve, who was still working at Family Video a few blocks away. But today didn’t look like it would be the case. He had to cover a shift for another librarian and so he had to have his lunch at the library. Unknown to him, at Family Video, Steve could see his car pulling into the parking lot in front of the building. At first Steve smiled, hoping to see his boyfriend, but when no one came out of the car, he frowned.</p><p>“Something wrong, dingus?” Robin asked. Steve gave her a glance. It hadn’t been hard for her to figure out he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was and it had been her that helped him adjust to the fact that he liked both boys and girls. However, she didn’t know he was dating Billy, even though he felt confident he could trust her with the secret. It was more for Billy’s concern than his own. But she <em> did </em> know something was going on with them, so it wouldn’t hurt to tell her what was on his mind.</p><p>“Billy just pulled up, but he’s not getting out of his car.” Robin turned and stared at the Camaro in the parking lot. She squinted her eyes.</p><p>“You sure? I don’t see anyone in the car.” Steve narrowed his eyes, straining to see what Robin had. He blinked when he realized she was right. It made a chill go down his spine. If this was Upside Down-related…</p><p>“Mind covering for me if Keith comes looking?” Steve was moving past the counter before Robin could answer, but he knew she’d cover for him anyway. He left the store and got closer. It was definitely Billy’s Camaro, it even had the Cali plates. However, there was no one in the car and Steve was <em> sure </em> he hadn’t seen anyone leave it. As he got closer, he realized the car was running and the driver’s side window was down. While it wasn’t loud, there was music coming from the car and Steve recognized it as <em> Battle Hymn</em>, a Manowar song Billy had introduced him to. That pretty much confirmed that this was Billy’s. But if so, where <em> was </em> Billy? Steve felt fear grip his heart and he rushed back inside. Ignoring Robin’s questions, he made for the phone in the back and dialed the library’s number. There was <em> no way </em>-</p><p>“Hawkins Public Library.”</p><p>“Billy?”</p><p>“Steve? What the hell? Why are you calling me? I mean, I know it’s my lunch break but I had to cover for someone else-”</p><p>“Billy, the Camaro is here.” It was dead silent on the other end of the line.</p><p>“<em>What</em>? No way. I know my car’s right outside.”</p><p>“I can swear to you that the Camaro is running outside Family Video right now, playing <em> Battle Hymn </em> by Manowar. Same color, same plates, but no driver.”</p><p>“Steve, a car doesn’t just get up and leave. I’ve got my keys right here.” There was a small jingling of metal, “Look, give me a second and you’ll see that that’s not my car out there.” Steve had to wait a minute or two for his boyfriend to return and he felt his anxiety climb. Eventually Billy returned and said, irritated, “Told you. It’s right there.”</p><p>“What?!” Steve dashed as far as the line would let him to look in the parking lot and found the car <em> gone</em>, “Billy-”</p><p>“If this is a stupid prank or some kinda set up, I don’t think I like it. What the fuck Steve?”</p><p>“Billy, it’s not a prank!”</p><p>“Fuck off.” Steve winced as he received the dial tone. Slowly, he returned the phone to its hook and then went back to manning the counter. Robin gave him a confused look.</p><p>“As soon as you went in the back the car took off.” She leaned towards him from the opposite side of the counter, “You wanna tell me what’s going on this time?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know.” Steve lowered his head, “That was Billy’s car, I <em> know </em>it was, but no one was driving it. And when I called Billy at the library, he said it was right there. There’s no way-” The brunette shook his head.</p><p>“Do you think it might be the Upside Down?”</p><p>“Definitely not. Electronics and the Upside Down don’t mix.”</p><p>“The Russians?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” He stared miserably at the counter, “Billy thinks it was a stupid prank, but it’s not. I know what I saw.”</p><p>“And without proof-”</p><p>“He’s gonna be pissed at me for a while.” Robin nodded in understanding.</p><p>“But if you’re so sure it was his car, with no driver, then how did it get here?” This caused Steve to look at her.</p><p>“I don’t know, but whatever it is, it’s not good.”</p><hr/><p>“Fucking asshole.” Billy grumbled, searching his pockets for his keys. He was still pissed at Steve for earlier that day and now he had to pick up Max from the Byers, which he didn’t particularly like. He still felt uncomfortable there for what he’d done to Steve, but he’d managed to befriend Will, who understood more about what Billy had gone through than anyone else. He just hoped the kid and Max would be able to lift his spirits after the shit Steve pulled on him today. Finally he managed to get his car door open and slammed it shut behind him, shaking the car a little from the force.</p><p>Steve doesn’t fuck with him. That’s something they established early on in their relationship. Some pranks were fine, but the Camaro was one of the things that was off-limits. And he didn’t know what Steve was getting at, thinking the car actually drove itself to Family Video. Maybe it’d been Robin’s idea and she somehow got Steve to go along with it. Billy huffed. He’d call Steve later and figure out what happened. For now, he had a stepsister to pick up. Turning on the car, he once again found it playing the radio, this time softly belting <em> Tag Team</em>. While he didn’t mind the song, it made him even more irritated that the car had somehow switched back to the radio again. Was it broken? He tried to change it back to the mixtape but nothing happened. He growled and smacked his forehead against the steering wheel rim. Another thing he’d have to fix. Ejecting the mixtape, he put it in the glove compartment and slammed it closed before leaving the library, making his way to the Byers.</p><p>“If you could talk, you wouldn’t lie, right?” he murmured, “You’d tell me if you went off somewhere?” Of course he got no response. Not like he expected one. He glanced over when the radio flipped again, this time playing <em> Cum On Feel the Noize</em>. He twisted a knob but the radio didn’t change back.</p><p>“You tryin’ to tell me something, baby?” he asked, even as he felt a small chill on the back of his neck. He had learned not to trust things quickly even before the Mind Flayer and this had ‘suspicious’ written all over it. The radio changed again to <em> Beth </em> and Billy frowned. He wondered… “That your name?” Immediately the radio changed back to <em> Cum On Feel the Noize </em> and Billy swallowed. He took that as a yes.</p><p>“I guess you know who I am?”</p><p>No change. Likely another yes.</p><p>“When did you start doing this?”</p><p>No change. Billy frowned. Was…was it a fluke?</p><p>“What else can you do?”</p><p>No change. Billy relaxed. It was just a crazy radio. The Camaro was fine. He tightened his grip on the wheel. He blamed Steve for making him paranoid about his car. Maybe he wouldn’t call Steve tonight after all.</p><p>“Idiot.” he hissed, “Pretty Boy made me think you were actually alive or some shit.” He patted the dashboard, “I love you, I really do, but I know you’re not alive.” He went back to focusing on the road. He missed the way the radio needle switched between stations without the song changing.</p><hr/><p>It had been two days since Steve had contacted Billy at the library over the Camaro and he felt lonely. His off day was Saturday and Billy had been ignoring him since what happened. Not like Steve blamed him but two days was a little harsh. He wanted to call but he didn’t dare to during their working hours, not in case Billy ignored him. Steve would wait at the Byers’ for Billy, knowing Max would have to be picked up by her stepbrother, and hopefully Steve would be able to apologize or get something out of Billy about why he was ignoring Steve for two days instead of one. Steve wasn’t clingy, despite the fact that his parents were never around. He just didn’t want to lose everyone he cared about and two days was too long to go without communicating, you know?</p><p>“I think you’re overthinking things, dingus.” said Robin as he ended his shift, “Give him a little more space.”</p><p>“But if I keep giving him space, what if he eventually thinks we’re not friends anymore?” Robin gave him a strange look, almost knowing as the edges of her lips quirked upward.</p><p>“I think he’s not gonna think that, Steve, but you do you.” She let him leave and then Steve was driving over to the Byers and trying not to break the speed limit. He knew for a fact Billy didn’t get off for another hour but his anxiety over this thing had been driving him up the wall for two days straight. If there was one person he could open up to, no matter what, it was Joyce.</p><p>“Steve!” She greeted him with a wide smile and a hug when she answered the door and he relaxed into her touch.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Do you need to sit down?” She could tell something was bothering him.</p><p>“If you don’t mind.” He nodded. He was soon on the couch with her and he didn’t know where Jonathan, Will, or Max were, but the kids had to be around somewhere. Joyce sat in silence with him as Steve gathered his thoughts.</p><p>“I know this sounds crazy, but I think there’s something going on with Billy’s car.” He waited for her response. Joyce just raised an eyebrow, as if silently asking, ‘please explain,’ so he did, “Monday, while we were both at work, I think the Camaro suddenly drove itself from the library to Family Video, but there was no one driving it. I know it was his car because it was the same color, same plates, even had the same music! But when I called Billy to tell him about it, it drove back before he could see it was gone!” Steve’s hands tightened in his lap, “Nothing’s happened since but neither have I been able to talk to Billy about it. That’s partially why I came here, to catch him and talk. But you believe me, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course I do.” Joyce smiled, “Steve, the whole reason I got involved with Starcourt was because my magnets were falling off my fridge. If that doesn’t sound like a crazy reason, then I don’t know what would. Now,” Her expression got harder, “Any idea of <em> why </em> Billy’s car would act like that?”</p><p>“Unless the Upside Down started getting along with electronics, no. It could be the Russians, but what would the point be of directing a car if there was no driver? You see my problem?” Joyce nodded.</p><p>“But there hasn’t been anything since Monday?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Steve shook his head.</p><p>“Then I guess all we can do is wait. Ask Billy when he comes by if anything else has happened during the week.” said Joyce, “But if things are going on, make sure you let me know, Hopper too.”</p><p>“As if I wouldn’t.” He hugged her, “Thanks for hearing me out.”</p><p>“Anytime.” It was around that point that Steve saw Max and Will emerging from the latter’s room and as soon as they saw him they latched onto him, happy and bright. It was like that for the next hour, even after Jonathan came by to pick something up before leaving again. He either didn’t want to disturb their time or he had a date to get to. Steve wasn’t going to waste his time with questions. But then he could hear the roar of the Camaro as it drove up and his mouth went dry. Joyce gave him a look and Steve knew it was now or never. Shrugging off the kids that hung from him, Steve stood and waited for the knock at the door. He answered it and Billy looked as uneasy to see him as Steve felt. Steve rubbed an arm.</p><p>“Hey.” he managed.</p><p>“Hey.” Billy repeated, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Billy had calmed down, thankfully, but whenever they got into a fight, there was always an awkward sense of <em> ‘Who’s fault is it this time?’ </em> that surrounded them afterward. While Steve knew he wasn’t lying, he also knew it was his fault Billy had gotten angry and so it was his turn to apologize. He swallowed his pride, both metaphorically and literally.</p><p>“Look, I know you have every right to be mad at me for Monday and I’m sorry. But it was the truth. You know I hate lying, I know you hate lying.” Billy was quiet.</p><p>“Well,” Billy took a breath, “There might be some foundation to what you saw. Can I come in?”</p><p>“Sure, sure.” Steve stepped aside. They shooed the kids out of the room and made sure they couldn’t hear before Billy began to explain.</p><p>“Monday, after I got off but before I came here, the radio started acting up. It weirded me out at first but now I’m not sure if it’s weird or broken. The car won’t switch back to playing the mixtapes and it’s constantly playing metal songs. I know it’s a strange thing to get worked up over, but that might have something to do with you seeing the Camaro at Family Video, right?” Steve had no idea.</p><p>“The way you’re describing it,” Joyce began, “your car might be haunted.” They stared at her.</p><p>“Haunted?” Billy exclaimed, “You’re not serious?” Joyce gave him a look.</p><p>“Call me crazy, I dare you.”</p><p>“She has a point.” Steve added, “Compared to the Upside Down, a haunting feels like a relief.”</p><p>“My car’s not haunted.” Billy insisted, “If it was, why would it be acting up now? And why would it be haunted in the first place.”</p><p>“It’s just a theory.” Steve said, “We don’t know for sure yet.”</p><p>“Sounds like you’re pretty sure.”</p><p>“Billy, no. Can we <em> please </em> not have a fight?” Steve broke out the doe eyes, something he knew Billy couldn’t resist. The blond sighed.</p><p>“Fine, fine. You have a point. So my car might be haunted. What do we do about it?”</p><p>“Well, until we know for sure, we might just need to wait.” said Joyce, “We can’t do anything until we know for certain.”</p><p>“Alright.” Billy nodded. He went back to get Max and Steve moved to the door. He was hoping to ask Billy one more thing about the upcoming week, about what they’d be doing on Saturday, since that was their day off together.</p><p>“What was that about?” asked Max as she trailed behind Billy.</p><p>“Just adult stuff.”</p><p>“You know I hate it when you talk like that.” She gave him the stink eye.</p><p>“Hey, when we figure it out, we’ll tell you.” Billy said. It didn’t sound like a promise from the way he said it but Max knew better. She nodded. Seeing they were approaching, Steve moved outside. What he saw, however, made him gasp.</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>“Steve?” Billy followed the other man outside. To his astonishment, he could see a long, thin line going along the driver’s side of Steve’s BMW.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Steve snapped, “Did you do this?!”</p><p>“Fuck no! I haven’t touched your damn car!”</p><p>“Then why does it look like somebody keyed it?! I know it wasn’t like this when I came over!” Steve grit his teeth, “If this is your payback for Monday, it’s not fucking funny!”</p><p>“Then you know how I feel! But this wasn’t me! Steve? Harrington, stop ignoring me! <em> Harrington</em>!” Billy’s jaw dropped as Steve sped away from him.</p><p>“Wow.” Max commented, having tagged along, “He doesn’t get mad easily, but you <em> really </em> fucked up, didn’t ya?”</p><p>“Not now, shitbird.” Billy ran a hand through his hair, ready to just get a grip and tear some out, “I already said it wasn’t me. I don’t key cars.” He has more respect for them than that. But seeing as talking to Steve was off for the night, he might as well get Max home. After saying goodbye to the Byers and thanking them for allowing Max to stay, the step-siblings got in the Camaro. Billy just wanted to hit the dashboard until his knuckles were raw. The pain would be a great distraction right now, but he didn’t want Max to see. So he started the car, only for <em> Ace of Spades </em>to cut through the silence. He growled, “You shut the fuck up.” and twisted the knob until the radio turned off.</p><p>“Talking to the car now?” She gave him a side look.</p><p>“Shut it.” He glanced at her but then his attention was attracted to the passenger-side side mirror. It was bent, as if it had hit something. Billy took great care of his car and would’ve known if he hit something enough to bend the mirror. He noted to check it out when they got home, a sick feeling settling in his stomach as he thought about the keying scar running along the side of Steve’s BMW. The edges of his side mirrors were sharp, but were they sharp enough to look like he’d keyed a car?</p><hr/><p>Thursday found Billy playing with his keys as he waited for his lunch break. Steve hadn’t taken his calls last night and he’d checked his side mirror. The dark, rusty color of the BMW’s paint job was on the edge of the side mirror and Billy thought, if his car was haunted, it had tried to make it look like he’d keyed Steve’s car. But why? What did the Camaro get out of it? And it was such a loud car, how did he not hear it if it started itself? Billy rubbed his eyes. Maybe he’d been imagining things. Maybe Steve’s car <em> had </em> been keyed before he left and Steve hadn’t noticed until then. But Billy needed to tell Steve what he’d found so that the brunette would stop being pissed at him. An angry Steve made everyone unhappy, not just Billy. He couldn’t wait for his break so he could clear things up. And as soon as it was time for his break, the phone rang. Just his luck.</p><p>“Hawkins Public Library.”</p><p>“Billy, I know you’re on your break right now.” It was Robin, “So come over here and please, for the love of all that is holy, <em> deal with this suffering idiot</em>.”</p><p>“Hello to you too. He must be in a bad mood if he’s making <em> you </em> miserable.”</p><p>“Just get over here and deal with him before I kill him myself.” She hung up. Billy chuckled. Twirling the keys around a finger, he let Amanda know where he was going for his break and then he was driving the short distance to Family Video. He parked beside Steve's car and winced at the keyed line on it. He knew it was suspicious enough that he found chipped paint on his side mirror but would Steve believe him? They’d discussed the fact that his car could be haunted, but would Steve still believe Billy if he told him his suspicions of what happened? Even if Steve didn’t, at least Billy would be relieving Robin of whatever torture Steve was inflicting on her and the poor customers.</p><p>“Finally!” she exclaimed when he entered the building. Before the door finished ringing she had a hand on his wrist and was dragging him into the back.</p><p>“Whoa, slow down, Speed Racer!” He dug in his heels, enough to keep her from dragging him who-knows-where, “Can’t you tell me what’s going on before you throw me to him?”</p><p>“He’s mad at you but he’s also sad you’re not here and no one’s willing to come in here because of him.” Robin looked frazzled, “If I have to listen to him whine about you one more time, I’m locking him out. So, unless you want him to lose his job, get back there and kiss and make up!”</p><p>“What?” Billy blinked, “I’m not-”</p><p>“Gay person, I am also a gay person and I know you’re a gay person and Steve’s a gay person. I also know <em> something’s </em>going on with you two.” The look she gave him was softer, “I’m not gonna tell anyone, just make sure he gets better.” And then she was pushing Billy into the back room and closing the door behind him.</p><p>“She knows?” It was the first thing that came to Billy’s mind after he spotted Steve messing with the tape rewinders.</p><p>“Apparently.” Steve grumbled. He refused to look at the other. Billy sighed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, even if it was totally not my fault. Why would I key a car? You know I love cars, even if yours is a shitty wreck.”</p><p>“Thanks for the compliment.” Steve looked a little more relaxed, however.</p><p>“Princess, keying cars isn’t my style, like how we don’t lie to one another. But I have an idea who did it.” Steve’s head shot up.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“The goddamned Camaro.”</p><p>“What?” Steve blinked, “You’re shitting me.”</p><p>“I saw the side mirror was bent last night and I think some of your paint job was on it. Don’t know what my car has against yours, though.”</p><p>“Fucking haunted car.” Steve sighed, “I forgive you.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Billy nodded. He tried to open the door again, “Oh my god, Buckley, you better not have locked us in!”</p><p>“Kiss and make up and I just might!” was her response.</p><p>“If that’s what she wants, I’m not complaining.” Steve smiled, “No one’s gonna see us, anyway. And I’ve fucking missed you.”</p><p>“Same here, Pretty Boy.” They met halfway for a small, short kiss. Billy heard the lock click, likely Robin letting them out, but Billy wasn’t sure he wanted to leave just yet. He still had fifteen minutes left in his break, after all.</p><hr/><p>After coming to terms with the possible fact that his car might’ve somehow keyed Steve’s car, Billy knew that they needed to start getting adults involved before the car did something a little more aggressive. Unless, of course, the Camaro was being haunted by a mischievous ghost that meant no harm. Billy called bullshit on that. If his car was gonna be haunted, it was gonna be haunted by a fucking psycho, that he was certain. Just like in <em> Christine</em>. That made him choke on his own breathing for a moment.</p><p>“Easy.” Steve pat his back. When it was clear enough for him to speak, Steve asked, “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Billy nodded, “Just thinking.” They were sitting in the backseat of his Camaro, relaxing after work before they went to tell someone about the shit that was going on. They were parked on the side of the road leading out of Hawkins, not far from the city limits, just for some peace and quiet. Billy had no doubt that they could end up doing more serious things than just cuddles and kisses later, but for now this was bliss.</p><p>“‘Bout what?”</p><p>“You remember the movie we saw Sunday? <em> Christine</em>?” Steve frowned before his eyes widened.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, came to the same realization.”</p><p>“You don’t think the car could be haunted by the <em> movie</em>, do you?”</p><p>“Nah.” Billy shook his head, “Spirits haunt things because they feel like there’s something they still need to do. If there’s one in the Camaro, then it probably wants revenge.”</p><p>“On us?” Steve asked. Billy shrugged.</p><p>“Maybe. If it did, though, wouldn’t it have already tried something?”</p><p>“It keyed my car. I count that as ‘trying something.’” Steve grumbled.</p><p>“Are are way too attached to that thing.” Billy kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Says the one who owns a muscle car and treats it like his baby.” Steve kissed him back. This quickly turned into a makeout session that they didn’t need to hide and Steve pinned Billy against the seats, letting the blond’s legs straddle him from below. He loved being with Billy, especially like this, where the thrill of getting caught was just as high as the thrill of being with the man he loved out in the open. Steve paused when he felt something shift in the car.</p><p>“Billy?” he whispered, “Did you leave the car running?”</p><p>“No?” Billy gave him a look, patting a pocket, “My keys are right here.”</p><p>“Then why does it feel like the car started up again?” Before Billy could respond, the radio turned on and they froze. Slowly, they turned their heads as it played <em> Road Racin’ </em> and watched as the Camaro changed gears all on its own.</p><p><em> Uh oh. </em> With a screech of tires the Camaro started roaring down the road and the two men had to keep each other from being thrown off-balance. As entertaining as it was to have Billy’s legs clamped around his hips, trying to figure out <em> what the fuck was going on </em> was higher on Steve’s list.</p><p>“I guess this really means it’s haunted!” Steve shouted over the roar of the engine.</p><p>“Get up!” Billy demanded. Steve did so, trying not to sway at the high speed, and saw Billy was reaching for the emergency brake. But then they were taking a hard turn that had Steve flattening against the blond and pinning him to the side of the car. Billy yelped as his head smacked against the door and then the car was running down the road, back towards Hawkins. Hopefully Hopper would catch on and be able to stop the car.</p><p>“You okay?” Steve moved away to give Billy room. His eyes widened when he saw the small gash now on the side of Billy’s head.</p><p>“I’ll live.” he groaned, “Can you grab the brake?” Being closer and with longer arms, Steve was able to grab the emergency brake and pull. Much to his horror,, there was no sudden jerk or screech. The car kept going. Billy noticed this and then tried the door, unlocking it only for it to lock itself back. Steve began kicking at the window on the other side, hoping to break free, only for the radio to switch over to <em> Too Fast for Love </em> and send them into another turn, this time throwing Steve against the door first. The smack to his skull had stars floating in his vision. These hard turns were making them pay for something, but what?</p><p>“The cops!” Billy cheered. Steve blinked and looked through the back window. There were flashing red and blue lights on their tail. Hopefully they’d get pulled over soon or something, right? The engine, however, snarled at the challenge and it almost felt like they were going faster.</p><p>“How fast can this thing go?” Steve groaned.</p><p>“Almost 130.” Billy looked as uneasy as Steve felt.</p><p>“Damn you for having a fucking muscle car.”</p><p>“Hey, <em> how </em> was I supposed to know this was gonna happen?” Billy complained. They hung on for their lives as the car went into another turn, “I’m gonna kill the ghost haunting this thing if it damages the engine!”</p><p>“Not before I do.” Steve added. They sat in the wake of the engine’s sound as they waited for something to happen, knowing they were unable to save themselves at the moment. The cop cars were still chasing the Camaro like bats out of hell and the Camaro continued to take hard turns, throwing the men into each other like they were nothing but toys. Eventually, however, the engine’s noise began to lower and a new sputtering sound grew higher.</p><p>“We’re outta gas? We’re outta gas!” Billy grinned widely, “Finally!”</p><p>“Good thing I talked you out of filling up before we came out here, huh?” Steve mused. Billy kicked his shin. Slowly, the car rolled to a stop and the radio turned off as the car finally unlocked itself. Steve was afraid this was a trick, but when Billy was able to open the door without resistance, they both clambered out with no regard to what happened next. They hit the ground running and got several feet from the car before collapsing, glad to be out of the manic deathtrap. While Billy was usually fine in his car, going on a trip like that without him in control wasn’t something he particularly liked.</p><p>“What the hell?” Steve and Billy looked up into the faces of Powell and Callahan staring down at them, astonished.</p><p>“Fucking joyride.” was all Billy said.</p><hr/><p>As soon as he learned who was arrested, Hopper wanted them in his office right away. Billy had gotten a few stitches for his gash and Steve a cold pack for the bump on his head. Both of them sat in the two chairs the office offered and were very uncaring of how Hopper felt at the moment. At least Steve was guiltily shifting in his chair.</p><p>“Do you two wanna tell me <em> why </em> you were arrested for speeding like drag racers through Hawkins at 7 o’clock in the evening?”</p><p>“The Camaro’s haunted.” said Billy.</p><p>“Haunted?” Hopper’s eyebrows shot up. The men nodded.</p><p>“It keyed my car yesterday and it took us on the wild ride through town!” Steve insisted.</p><p>“Haunted car, huh? Now I’ve seen everything.”</p><p>“Hopper, you’ve gotta believe us!” Steve pleaded, “You know as well as I do that we wouldn’t have sped through the streets without good reason. And if Billy’s car is actually haunted-”</p><p>“Which I fucking hope it isn’t but it’s turning out the be true-” Billy added.</p><p>“-then we’ve gotta do something before it hurts people!”</p><p>“If you don’t believe us, ask Joyce.” Billy said, “We talked to her about my car being haunted yesterday.” Hopper sighed.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t believe you, but there’s no proof that you two didn’t race in the car.”</p><p>“Can’t you throw out those charges and put us on a misdemeanor or something?” Billy asked, “Not that I don’t mind spending time in jail, but it’s not Steve’s fault.”</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do. And if you’re right about the car being haunted, then I’ll make sure it’s taken to the impound lot for the time being.” Hopper grabbed the radio attached to his uniform, “Callahan, what’s the status of Hargrove's car?”</p><p>“Uh, Chief, about that… Y’know how we always have to fill up the cars we take to the impound lot?” They all shared a look, knowing where this was going.</p><p>“Yeah, I do. What about it?”</p><p>“Well, after we filled the car, it suddenly turned on and drove away. There wasn’t a driver, either!”</p><p>“I’m sure there was, Callahan, you just didn’t see them. Put out a bulletin for that car right away.”</p><p>“Yes sir!” Silence.</p><p>“Well, we’re fucked.” Billy sighed, “I modified that car to run a long time on little gas. If it wants to leave Indiana, there’s not much you can do to stop it.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that.” Hopper said, standing, “And who says it wants to leave?” His gaze ran over the two, “As much as I hate to say this, you’re coming with me. You two have the most experience with this thing even if it isn’t much.” They nodded. Couldn’t argue with that. They followed Hopper to his cruiser, Steve taking the passenger seat while Billy took the back. Hopper went on, “Any idea what it wants?”</p><p>“Nope.” Steve shook his head, “We saw a few things with it, but this is the first time it’s acted up in a serious way.”</p><p>“And if I were the Camaro, I’d head out to a secluded place to steam.” Billy added, “Let’s try the quarry first.” Hopper nodded. The quarry wasn’t outside of the limits, exactly, but it was still out there and it took them a while before they could reach it. As Hopper headed up the narrow road leading to the quarry, he passed one of the many billboards that dotted the landscape around the highway. He almost accidentally hit the brakes when he heard the all too familiar engine roar from behind. Of course the car decided to use a cop trick to get the jump on them.</p><p>“Gun it!” Steve yelped, he and Billy looking out the back of the vehicle to see the Camaro come roaring at them. Hopper slammed on the gas and his cruiser jerked forward, barely ahead of the other car. Gravel was being thrown about by the spinning tires and it was almost blocking their vision of the Camaro, but the stronger car was quickly gaining.</p><p>“It’s a muscle car! You can’t <em> outrun </em>it!” Billy shouted, “You gotta out-turn the damn thing! It doesn’t take turns well, especially at high speed!”</p><p>“Then let’s see how it likes cliffs.” The narrow road to the quarry wasn’t exactly full of turns but Hopper knew there was a sharp one ahead. If they could make it, then they might survive this encounter and finally get rid of the haunted car.</p><p>“HURRY!” Steve said, gripping the door so tightly his knuckles were white. Hopper pressed the pedal harder, as if he wasn’t already flooring it, but they finally managed to make it to the turn and he spun the wheel. The cruiser barely skidded against the edge but managed to get back on the road. The Camaro, however, wasn’t so lucky. As soon as he could, Hopper put the car in park and they scrambled out to see the damage.</p><p>“My <em> car</em>…” Billy whimpered, hands tangled in his mullet. Steve had an arm around his shoulders. The Camaro was at the bottom of the cliff, having landed hood-first, and was slowly burning away. Hopper sighed.</p><p>“Sorry, kid, but you knew it had to happen.” he said. As relieving as it was to have the dangerous car off the road, he’d now have to deal with a bitching Billy until the kid could find a new car or something. Hopper wasn’t looking forward to that.</p><hr/><p>Max waited by the bike rack as Lucas, Mike, and Dustin grabbed their bikes. School had just ended and the three were about to bike home while she and Will would have to wait on Joyce to pick them up. Max didn’t mind that Joyce took time out of her day to make sure the two of them were taken home safely, but Max still felt a little uncomfortable with it. But it wasn’t like she could ask Billy to take her anymore, not since what happened with the Camaro yesterday night. He and Steve had explained to her and the Party about what had been going on with his car and then it somehow devolved into Dustin demanding Billy tell him about <em> Pet Sematary</em>, which Billy refused to do. Dustin was apparently a big Stephen King fan and now Max didn’t have a permanent ride, but at least they didn’t have to worry about a haunted car anymore.</p><p>She allowed her eyes to scan the car lot that was shared with the high school, bored to death as the boys talked about what they’d be doing that night, until her eyes settled on one of the cars. Max froze. No way. There was the Camaro, sitting in the parking lot like a satisfied lion, unscratched and not a burning heap at the bottom of a cliff. She turned to her friends, the feeling of fear freezing her veins.</p><p>“Guys, I think we should get out of here. <em> Now</em>.” The ice became heavier when she heard the engine turn over, the headlights flashing on. From the open window <em> Children of the Grave </em> could be heard. Max knew that was an omen of their fate if they didn’t run. The boys, it seemed, had also caught on to seeing the Camaro and looked as scared as she felt. She immediately got on Lucas’ bike while Will got on Mike’s. They couldn’t wait for Joyce. If the Camaro decided to attack them, they had to get moving. The Party pulled out of the school lot with a little more effort than usual but they were far ahead of the car when the Camaro finally decided to tag along. Max heard the distinct roar behind them and looked back, fear turning to dread as she realized two things. One, there was no driver, just as Billy described. Two, they were on a straight line road at the moment. It was getting closer. It would take eight seconds for the car to get to 60 mph and that was more than enough for it to catch them. Billy himself had tested the speed, back in Cali. Unless they could get out of the way, it was gonna run them over in less than six seconds.</p><p>
  <em> Five- </em>
</p><p>“I’ve got an idea, but we gotta time it just right!” Will said, “We all turn left when I say ‘now,’ and we turn hard!”</p><p>
  <em> Four- </em>
</p><p>“Got it!” The others nodded. Not like they had much of a choice.</p><p>
  <em> Three- </em>
</p><p>The Camaro was almost on top of them now. If Will was gonna pull off his feat, it had better be soon.</p><p>
  <em> Two- </em>
</p><p><em> FUCKFUCKFUCK- </em> Max could see the bulbs of the headlights. Any longer and they were dead. She reached to grab the handlebars, sure that they needed to move in this moment or they would die.</p><p>
  <em> One- </em>
</p><p>“NOW!” The boys banked a hard left, almost throwing Max off, but they made the next street and avoided the Camaro by a hair. Max heard the engine rev and the tires screech as the car skidded to a stop but the boys kept going. If they could keep their distance and not go in a straight line, they could outrun the Camaro eventually. It would be a lot easier once they reached the suburbs, where there were a lot of streets crisscrossing one another and too many obstacles for the Camaro to get around or drive through. Max looked back and saw the car backing up to turn onto the street, but then they were turning again and Max could only hope that the car would eventually give up.</p><hr/><p>When they finally got to Mike’s house after a long series of detours and shortcuts, his mother was on the phone and when she saw Max she broke into tears.</p><p>“Max, honey, there’s been an accident.” Immediately Max dreaded that it was her brother or mother. Had the Camaro gone after them? Karen then added, “It’s your stepfather.”</p><p><em> Neil? </em> Had the Camaro made a good decision for once? But as much as she hated him, did she really want him dead? Thinking back to the bruises she always saw on Billy, the way he was always angrier on those days, all she can think is <em> Yes</em>. Karen then offered to drive Max to the police station, where her mother was, but could she leave yet? Or was the Camaro out there, still after them? Susan would be worried sick if she didn’t, though, so Max could only hope they didn’t see the Camaro as she agreed to Karen’s offer. She waved goodbye to her worried friends, Will saying that he’d call his mom and tell her what was going on, and minutes later Max found herself at the police station. It was just her and Susan at the moment and Max had no idea where Billy was or what happened to Neil. Karen hadn’t divulged anything about the ‘accident’ on the way over and so Max was left to her thoughts, such as how the Camaro was even in one piece after going over a cliff yesterday. She’d need to let Hopper know ASAP, just in case. Apparently he was the one that helped trick the Camaro over the cliff.</p><p>“Mrs. Mayfield?” There he was now. They were invited into his office and Max took one of the chairs with ease. Susan, who’d been looking weepy since Max had arrived, nervously took the other chair. Hopper sighed.</p><p>“I believe both of you understand what happened, correct?” While Susan nodded, Max shook her head. Hopper elaborated, “Alright. Max, your stepfather was found dead outside a bar in town and witnesses say he was run over.”</p><p>“Did you manage to catch the driver?” Susan asked.</p><p>“No.” Hopper shook his head, “We’re looking into it, though.” He gave Max a glance, “Do you mind if I talk to your daughter for a moment? In private?”</p><p>“Not at all.” Susan left the room and as soon as she was gone, Max was leaning forward.</p><p>“It was the Camaro, wasn’t it?” she asked.</p><p>“How-? Did you see it earlier?” His eyes had become harder and Max recognized the look. It was his protective look, the one that said, ‘You’ve already been adopted and I’m gonna protect you from everything, now tell me what happened.’</p><p>“It tried to run me, Lucas, and the others over after school today.” she said, “I thought you said it went over a cliff?”</p><p>“It did.” Hopper rubbed his face tiredly, “Yep, definitely <em> Christine </em> bullshit.”</p><p>“Christine?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Hopper chomped on his cigarette, “If that’s true, then it might be too dangerous for you or your mom to go home. Or go <em> anywhere</em>. Until we hunt the car down and destroy it, it might come after you again.”</p><p>“But it killed Neil?”</p><p>“Yep.” Hopper nodded, “Witnesses are sure it was a Camaro and one said he saw California license plates. We left the car at the quarry yesterday so there’s no reason to think Billy was behind the wheel. And since it seems to be targeting his family, we all need to be on alert.” Max frowned.</p><p>“I think we could probably take a motel for a while.” She stood up, “And did anybody hear it playing music at all? From what Billy was describing it liked to play music while it was causing chaos.”</p><p>“Didn’t think to ask. Now get yourselves somewhere safe.” Max couldn’t argue with him there. While she was glad she wouldn’t have to deal with her dangerous stepfather anymore, she wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that it would likely affect them for a long time.</p><hr/><p>Billy sat on the steps to the library, waiting for Steve to pull up. While Family Video wasn’t that far away, Steve usually carpooled with Robin and had offered to drive Billy around until the blond could get a new car. Usually Billy wouldn’t take charity like this but he couldn’t argue with it. His chest hurt as he remembered the burning body of his possessed car. As dangerous as it had become, he still loved the car. He looked up when Amanda came outside.</p><p>“Call for you from that Steve guy again.” she said. Billy raised an eyebrow but followed her in. Why was he calling? Billy crooked the phone between his chin and shoulder and he went back to the door, wondering what was going on. He cracked the door open, relishing in the cool evening air. He’d only gotten off his shift a few minutes ago and he loved this time of night.</p><p>“Hey, Billy?” began Steve.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“D’you think you could stay at the library a little longer, please?” Billy raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Uh, sure. Why?”</p><p>“Late shift.” There was a crackle over the line from something in the background and Billy felt his heart drop as he heard the same sound several streets over, “Make that a <em> very </em> late shift.”</p><p>“Pretty Boy, is that what I think it is?”</p><p>“If you mean a very much alive and undamaged Camaro, then you’d be right. It’s also stalking the parking lot. There’s no one here but me and Robin and we can’t get to my car without it seeing us.”</p><p>“Pretty sure it wants to run us down.” Robin added, “Steve says it’s playing some song called <em> Screaming for Vengeance </em> or something.”</p><p>“Maybe if I-”</p><p>“Billy, if you’re about to suggest coming over here to deal with this menace, you’ve got another thing coming. It might try to kill you too. No way.” Billy could imagine Steve shaking his head on the other side, “I’ve already called Hopper, so hopefully he’s got some idea of how to deal with this thing.”</p><p>“And if he doesn’t?”</p><p>“We’ve got enough junk food to last us a whole week.” Robin chirped.</p><p>“Yeah, no.” Billy growled.</p><p>“Billy-!” The blond went to hang up before he made his way back outside. He couldn’t let his boyfriend and friend just be stuck there, waiting to be killed. The thought of Steve in danger made his stomach turn. He ran away from the library and down the street towards Family Video. He heard the snarling Camaro long before he saw it and ‘stalking the parking lot’ was a good description of what it was doing. It kept driving from one side of the lot to another and Billy could hear music belting from the open windows. While there was a back entrance to Family Video, Billy was sure the Camaro could easily reach it in a heartbeat. Besides, Steve’s BMW was out front and their only way of escape. Why the Camaro hadn’t damaged it yet was something Billy didn’t understand, unless it <em> wanted </em> to force them into a chase. The more he tried to understand his haunted car the less he felt like he knew anything about it. But then it’s about that moment that the Camaro spots him and the engine revs and it’s driving over to him and Billy suddenly feels like he made the worst decision in the world, coming over here. However, the car slows when it gets closer to him and he can hear the clear chords of <em> Screaming for Vengeance </em> turn into <em> The Wild and the Young</em>. The driver’s side door popped open.</p><p><em> The fuck you think I am, an idiot? </em> He wants to ask. But he looks over to Family Video, imagines Steve and Robin being huddled in there, and he walks over and gets in. If all it wants is him, and that spares everyone else, then Billy’s willing to swallow his pride. Doors lock behind him and then the Camaro’s squealing out of the parking lot and Billy just hopes the car isn’t planning on a suicidal drive now that it’s got what it wants.</p><hr/><p>As soon as he sees Billy again, Steve swears he’ll strangle his boyfriend first, then hug him to death. Watching Billy face down the Camaro had his heart thudding in his chest, but then his blood’s becoming ice in his veins when he saw Billy willingly climb into the car.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?!”</p><p>“Dingus no!” Robin’s holding him back from charging outside as the car speeds off. A rational part of his mind’s telling him she’s trying to keep him from killing himself while another is telling him to punch her in the face, consequences be damned. He fucking <em> loves </em> Billy Hargrove and if anything happened to the blond Steve would kill himself. Especially since he knew how much love meant to Billy. The last person to actually love Billy was his mother and that was a long time ago. Billy thought he’d forgotten how to love because of that but Steve showed him that nothing changes the fact that no one loses the ability to love.</p><p>“They’re gone.” Robin finally let him go. Steve ran out the door, straining to hear the Camaro’s engine, only to come up with nothing. He wanted to cry. For all he knew, Billy could be on his way to his death. Turning around, he found Robin climbing into the BMW. Catching his eye, she said, “What are you waiting for? Let’s go after him!”</p><p>“What?” First she stopped him and now she’s telling him to drive after them?</p><p>“C’mon!” Steve went to the driver’s side. He started the car without question, ignoring the radio as it turned on with the engine. They couldn’t have gotten far, and what point was there for the Camaro to be running at full speed? If it was, however, Steve knew he wouldn’t be able to catch up. Damn Billy and his love of muscle cars! Then suddenly <em> God of Thunder </em> was playing and Steve felt tears well up in his eyes. This song brought back memories…</p><hr/><p><em> “D’you think KISS knows Thor’s not from Olympus?” Steve questioned. He was smoking a joint with Billy in the back of the Camaro, where he was laying across Billy’s lap and looking at the ceiling while Billy’s hand was tangled in his hair. </em> God of Thunder <em> was playing from the speakers as part of a KISS mixtape Billy had recently made. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Don’t think that’s the point, Bambi.” Billy said, “‘S not even ‘bout Thor.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You could be Thor, like in the comics.” Steve went on, “Got the hair, the eyes, the body…” Billy didn’t need to look to see Steve checking him out. He chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bambi, the day I become Thor ’s the day I break up with you. I’d rather be a mortal with a secret boyfriend than an immortal who can’t land himself somebody to love.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s sweet.” Steve had turned his head to murmur the words against Billy’s exposed belly. It kinda tickled and Billy made the brunette turn his head back to staring at the ceiling. He swiped the joint at the same time and took a hit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Says the man who’s as high as a goddamned kite right now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Look who’s talking.” They shared a laugh at that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why do we have such deep conversations when we’re high?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dunno, but I love it.” Billy kissed his forehead. </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Steve?” Robin’s hand was resting on his wrist.</p><p>“We’ll find him. I know we will.” He looked at her, “Won’t we?”</p><p>“Definitely.” She nodded, “And earlier, I’m sorry for holding you back, but-”</p><p>“I would’ve been a dead man. I know.” He tried to smile, “Thanks for looking out for my dumb ass.” He turned back to the road.</p><p>“You care about him a lot, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah. He’s got my heart and all the trimmings.” Even though Steve wasn’t much of a smoker, he itched for a cigarette so that he’d have something to do.</p><p>“Wish I had someone like that.” Robin sighed.</p><p>“Hey, you’ll find that special girl someday. Probably not in Hawkins, but one day.” Even though they were searching for Billy, Steve didn’t want to see his best friend depressed. He gave her a wink, “Bet she’s hotter than Tammy Thompson.”</p><p>“I thought we were over this!” Robin was smiling, though, “Tammy’s great!”</p><p>“Still sings like a Muppet giving birth.”</p><p>“You take that back!” Robin gasped in mocking hurt. Steve then did a terrible rendition of <em> Take on Me </em> and Robin smacked his shoulder. Steve giggled. Playing around with Robin always made him feel better, and maybe she knew that too.</p><hr/><p>When the Camaro finally stopped, Billy couldn’t get out. Like before, it kept the doors locked. He might as well get comfortable. He adjusted the seat and he was able to lean back on it like a very uncomfortable bed. The radio had now switched to <em> Cum On Feel the Noize</em>. Not the first time he’s fallen asleep to music pounding in his ears. Billy had no idea where they were or if they were still in the state. He thinks they’ve already left Hawkins but he’s not exactly sure. He can see that the damn car has only used up ¼ of the gas in the tank. At this rate he’ll be stuck in this car for a week before anyone finds him or can get him out.</p><p>“‘Night, you piece of junk.” he grumbled. He closed his eyes but then they flew open as he felt the seatbelt twist around his left arm. He tried to tug himself free but then the seatbelt from the back was grabbing his other arm. Deciding not to give the car any more limbs to trap, Billy stays still, breathing heavily and wondering what it wants next. This definitely didn’t happen in <em> Christine</em>, he’s pretty sure. The passenger-side seatbelt is then reaching over, buckle first, but it doesn’t trap him. Instead the buckle touches his cheek before slowly dragging down to his neck, cold metal leaving a tingling sensation. It repeats this a few times and Billy quickly gets the idea of what it’s doing.</p><p><em> The car’s in love with me. </em> Oh god no.</p><p>“Did you get the idea of coming to life from that stupid movie?!” he snarled, “I love you, sure, but not in the same way you do!” That made the stroking pause. Then it wrapped around his neck, almost to the point of being uncomfortable, and the radio changed to <em> Ace of Spades</em>. Billy got the meaning behind it. He swallowed. He wasn’t willing to gamble his life with the fact it loved him, because it clearly was deranged enough to kill him despite that love. When he said nothing else it let go of his neck, only to adjust the seatbelts so that both back ones were curled around his arms and both front ones were free to do what they wanted. A cold sweat broke out on Billy’s neck.</p><p>“Respect my boundaries.” he hissed, hoping the car wouldn’t do what he thought it would. The engine purred as the radio switched back to <em> Cum On Feel the Noize</em>, but at least it understood by wrapping the remaining belts around his chest. The Camaro then began rocking side-to-side, as if it was trying to soothe him to sleep. Billy was too hyped up on the near-miss to fall, however.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck, Steve, where are you? </em>
</p><hr/><p>Nancy’s glad that she was able to get Steve to go out with them tonight. It’s been almost two days since the Camaro took Billy and Steve wasn’t doing too great. After staying out almost all night with Robin looking for Billy and the Camaro, Steve had refused to leave his house or do much of anything, really. While she was his best friend, nothing Robin did could get Steve out of his slump and so she called Nancy for help. And somehow, she and Jonathan managed to get Steve to agree to go grocery shopping with them. At least he was getting out of the house.</p><p>Nancy bit her lip. While she didn’t particularly like Billy, she didn’t want to see him dead or worse, either. He made Steve incredibly happy for some strange reason that bordered on romantic relations, but that couldn’t be correct, right? It wasn’t- She stopped herself. Who was she to judge? She’d fought interdimensional monsters for many years. Having her ex in love with Billy Hargrove, both of them men, shouldn’t affect her. Besides, Steve wasn’t hers anymore, even if they were friends now.</p><p>“Thanks for the help.” Jonathan was saying, “Mom wanted to make something big for Hopper in a few days.” He’s not wrong, but the shopping was an excellent excuse to get Steve out and about. The elder just shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” His face was worn, much like Jonathan’s own, and the still-puffy eyes weren’t just for show. Nancy felt bad for him.</p><p>“Hey.” she said, “It’s okay.”</p><p>“No it’s not.” Steve shook his head, “Billy’s <em> missing</em>.”</p><p>“If we can find Will, then we can find Billy. Don’t give up.” The sharp look he gave her let her know she crossed a line.</p><p>“‘Give up?’ The fuck I have!” Steve’s hands shook, rattling the bags, “I just-” Immediately the shaking stopped and Steve looked incredibly tired, “It feels impossible to get out of bed, knowing he’s in danger and there’s nothing I can do.”</p><p>“Steve-”</p><p>“I’m sorry I snapped at you.” He began continuing to Jonathan’s Ford, “Let’s just get this over with.” Nancy and Jonathan shared a look.</p><p>“Nice.” he whispered, sarcastic. Before she could jab him in the ribs with her elbow, she heard a distinctive rumble and a song unlike any she’d heard before. When she saw the headlights turn on, Nancy got the same sense of dread she had when it had been a possessed Billy behind the wheel. However, even from here, she could tell there was no driver.</p><p>“Oh fuck no.” Steve hissed. His hands were suddenly on their shoulders, “When I tell you to run, <em> run</em>. And don’t run in a straight line!” He stepped in front of them, putting himself in the car’s way, “Hey, asshole! Give Billy back or so help me I’m gonna turn you to scrap with my bare hands!” The engine revved at the challenge. Then the tires were screaming and Steve was yelling at them to run. Nancy bolted for the car, knowing they had a chance to escape if someone could start it, and Steve and Jonathan went in different directions. Nancy looked back as she got to the car first and watched as the Camaro roared after Steve. He was able to dive out of the way of the charge and the car fishtailed as it tried to twist around, but by this point Nancy had started the Ford and the radio was playing some trashy metal song she didn’t know the name of. Jonathan climbed in and then she was putting the car in reverse to grab Steve. Jonathan climbed over and opened one of the back doors, where Steve dived in, and then the Camaro was facing them again. The engine was roaring in anger and Nancy reversed the car, wanting to keep as much distance as she could. The Ford squealed across the parking lot, across the street, and she had to make a hard turn to avoid the gas station on the other side. The Camaro wasn’t as lucky and smashed right into the station and pumps. The trio yelped when the station exploded and burst into flames and Nancy winced, hoping there was nobody inside. Then what happened next made their jaws drop.</p><p>“No-”</p><p>“-Fucking-”</p><p>“-Way.”</p><p>There was the Camaro, pulling out of the flaming debris, itself also on fire and looking angrier by the minute. It was at that moment that the radio began to play another metal song of all things as the other car approached. Nancy floored the gas pedal and the Ford zoomed out of there, still going backwards. Seeing as she was trying not to get run over by the Camaro, Steve and Jonathan had to be her eyes looking out the back.</p><p>“If this answers any question we had, it’s that the Camaro doesn’t have Billy.” Nancy said, watching as the muscle car inched closer, “Otherwise there’d be lots and lots of painful screaming.”</p><p>“But if it’s <em> done something </em> to him…” Steve growled.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure he managed to escape and that’s why the Camaro came after us.” Jonathan amended, “It probably thinks we have Billy because it’s apparently clingy and jealous.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s fair.”</p><p>“Guys, how’s it looking behind us?” Nancy’s starting to sweat because the Camaro’s getting <em> way </em> too close.</p><p>“Clear as far as the eye can see.” Steve said, “But I think there’s a sideroad up ahead we can cut onto. It’s gonna take a sharp turn to get it at this speed.”</p><p>“Anything if it’ll get us out of the way of this hellspawn on wheels.” Nancy said, “When do I turn?”</p><p>“You’re gonna have to jerk the wheel to the left right…about…NOW!” Nancy spun the steering wheel hard and the Ford jerked to the side. They all yelped as they crashed into the underbrush and the barely-there dirt road. It was enough to get them out of the way and the Camaro sped on. It didn’t stop, even though it could’ve. They panted as they listened to the roar die away and the radio changed to something more poppy. Jonathan dropped his head back against the seat.</p><p>“We left all those groceries behind. Mom’s gonna <em> kill </em>me.” Jonathan groaned.</p><p>“I think that should be the least of your worries at the moment.” Steve murmured. Nancy frowned.</p><p>“But if it doesn’t have Billy, where <em> is </em> he?”</p><p>“Oh god.” Steve’s gut twisted, “He better be safe or so help me I will claw my way through heaven and hell to find him myself.”</p><p>“Don’t doubt it.” Jonathan quipped.</p><hr/><p>Billy’s found the next day, trying to walk along the highway back to Hawkins, burn marks on his hands and cuts on his arms. Steve’s the second to meet him at the hospital, right after Hopper.</p><p>“Thankfully I still had my lighter.” Billy began, “It had me tied up with the seatbelts but I managed to get the lighter out of my pocket and burn my way through the straps. Had to bust a window while I was at it, too.” He held up his bandaged appendages, “Almost ran me down while I was running away. The Camaro’s in fucking <em> love </em> with me and I don’t know what’s worse: The fact it kidnapped me or it was willing to kill me to make itself happy.”</p><p>“Crazy jealous ex, huh?” Steve was careful in putting his hand on Billy’s shoulder. Billy rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Something like that.” He turned his gaze downward. Steve looked at Hopper, the only other in the room with them.</p><p>“Could we-?”</p><p>“Sure kid.” Hopper took the hint and stepped out. Steve put both hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and made Billy look at him. His worried look was enough to make Billy speak again.</p><p>“It- it was in love with me so much that it- it almost-” He shook his head, “Could’ve <em> raped </em>me, but it didn’t. I told it not to and it didn’t. But it could’ve and it scared the shit outta me.”</p><p>“Baby…” Steve took him into a hug, “You’re safe now, okay? Dunno <em> how </em> a car could rape you, but I get it. As long as I’m here, you’ll be safe.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.” Steve hugged him for a few more moments before pulling away and taking Billy’s hand. He tightened his grip as he felt the bandages and knew <em> exactly </em> what he was going to do to that haunted junk heap the next time he saw it. They waited until Billy gave Hopper the rest of his statement before Steve was taking Billy to his car. They would be grounded at the Harrington home until the Camaro was caught or destroyed for good, whichever came first. Billy was also informed of what happened to his family the day he was kidnapped and Steve could see him thinking things over on the drive home.</p><p>“...So,” Billy started, “Neil’s dead?”</p><p>“At the scene.” Steve affirmed.</p><p>“But Susan and Max, they’re okay?”</p><p>“Yep.” Steve’s eyes widened in alarm when he saw his boyfriend begin to shake, “Billy?” He laid a hand on the blond’s leg and Billy covered it with one of his own.</p><p>“I’m- I’m okay.” Billy sniffed, “Just- It’s a lot to take in. And the fact that I’m fucking <em> free at last</em>-” A sob tore past his lips. Steve pulled the BMW over and took Billy into his arms again, holding the other as he cried.</p><p>“Everything’s okay now, baby. It’s all okay now. Shh…” Steve continued to murmur soothing words as Billy cried. Billy’s reaction wasn’t what he was expecting, certainly, but Steve was glad that Billy was free to finally be himself.</p><hr/><p>The next day, with the Camaro still on the loose, everyone decided to meet at Steve’s to discuss the next plan of action with Max listening in through the walkie.</p><p>“It’s been over a week since the haunting started and already we’ve had one death.” Hopper rubbed his face, “Throwing the thing over a cliff and setting it on fire hasn’t seemed to work. Any suggestions?” Everyone shook their heads. If those things didn’t work, then what would?</p><p>“Maybe if we cut it into pieces?” Will suggested.</p><p>“No point in damaging it.” Billy shook his head, “I think it can heal itself. Tearing it apart might be a good idea, maybe even crushing it, but how can we be sure it’d work?”</p><p>“It’s better than nothing, isn’t it?” Mike said, “If we can try it, then let’s try it.”</p><p>“Then who’s gonna be the bait?” asked Lucas.</p><p>“I could-” Billy began.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t. You’ve been in enough danger for one week.” Steve glared, “And besides, the Camaro has a goddamned vendetta against <em> me</em>, not you!”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘vendetta?’” This was news.</p><p>“Ever since last Monday, I think, I’ve had almost all the encounters with the car.” Steve nodded, “It drove over to Family Video by itself, maybe to intimidate me, then it keyed my car, and except for the time it tried to run down the kids, I’ve been there.”</p><p><em> That’s it. It’s been after Steve the entire time. </em> Nancy realized. She stood.</p><p>“I think I get it now. We’ve been describing it like a jealous ex, right? Maybe that’s exactly what it is. Maybe the Camaro is being haunted by an ex of Billy’s that hates Steve.”</p><p>“Why him?” Billy said, “We’re not-!”</p><p>“Billy.” Joyce was giving him a look and the blond shut his mouth immediately. She spoke, “It’s okay.”</p><p>“There’s nothing-” Steve tried but she cowed him with a look as well.</p><p>“If you two are in love, that’s okay. I know no one in this room would hate you for it.” Of course Joyce Byers would know. She never knew when to leave well enough alone.</p><p>“I KNEW IT!” Max’s voice crackling from the walkie was enough to break the silence, “Lucas, you owe me ten bucks!”</p><p>“Damn it.” sighed the teen.</p><p>“Wait, you guys had a <em> bet </em> on us being in love?!” Steve exclaimed, watching as the other four teens exchanged money. Will and El smugly pocketed their new ten bucks each while Dustin and Mike grumbled.</p><p>“Yep.” They chorused.</p><p>“Oh my god you guys are psychos.” Billy said. Steve put his face in his hands and whimpered. Hopper awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>“You both weren’t exactly covering it well all the time. But that’s not the issue right now.” He straightened up, “So if we’re thinking of the Camaro as a jealous ex and we have an idea of what to do with it, how are we gonna exorcise it?”</p><p>“Ex-or-size?” asked El.</p><p>“I’ll explain later.” promised Mike.</p><p>“It doesn’t seem like it wants to hurt Billy.” Robin said, “So maybe you’re the only one who can get close to it?”</p><p>“But what could we do to exorcise a car? I don’t mean any offense but I don’t think any of us are saintly enough to be priests.” said Jonathan.</p><p>“Maybe just fill the tank with holy water and see if that helps.” quipped Max.</p><p>“And <em> where </em> are we supposed to get that much holy water, exactly?” asked Dustin. As the kids bickered, Billy moved his hand to take Steve’s. He’d seen the tenseness of Steve’s shoulders when they realized the Camaro had been targeting him. The brunette turned to him and Billy gave a warming smile. No matter what would happen, they were in this together. This drug a small, not-quite smile out of his boyfriend, and that was all Billy could ask for at the moment.</p><hr/><p>Since they had no idea how to exorcise the car for good without going into questionable territory, Billy and anyone close to him (i.e. Max and Steve) were to stay in their homes. Monsters were one thing but supernatural hauntings were another. At least Max was having fun by teasing Billy about his taste in boys and asking Steve how far along they were in the relationship.</p><p>“You’re as bad as Robin.” Steve said at one point.</p><p>“Robin knows?” asked Max and Steve suddenly feels like a big shithead for it. She’s probably mad that Robin got to know first before anyone else.</p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>“Cool! How well can she pick up girls?” And Steve’s brain almost stops functioning because <em> what</em>. He wants to refute her claim, then realizes that if she can accept Billy’s relationship with Steve, she won’t care if Robin’s a lesbian.</p><p>“So, you don’t mind?”</p><p>“Nooo…?” If she was here right now, Max would likely be giving him a stupid look. Steve wanted to laugh.</p><p>“Well, at least she’s got more than me to lean on now.” And Steve’s smiling because, while Robin’s not gonna be happy about being found out a little, at least Steve knows Max’ll pepper her with questions and make her happy. They talk a little more before Max has to go and then he leaves the kitchen and finds Billy on the couch, reading. The image of a car on the cover lets Steve know what book it is before he even has to ask.</p><p>“<em>Christine</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Billy nodded, looking up at Steve, “Looking through to make sure we don’t miss any tricks the Camaro could have.”</p><p>“Good idea.” Steve sat at the other end of the couch, giving Billy his space. The brunette lifted Billy’s legs into his lap and caught a smile forming on his boyfriend’s face. But it quickly dropped as Billy lowered the book.</p><p>“Dunno if this is gonna be much help.” he admitted, tapping the pages, “What happened with the seatbelts is testament to that. Except it could be possible, since Christine crushed a guy riding her using one of her seats. I just don’t know what the car can do anymore.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” Steve rubbed Billy’s legs, “As long as we stay inside, we seem to be safe.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘seem to be.’”</p><p>“Listen. I’m not gonna let the Camaro get you, and you’re not gonna let it get me. Deal?” Billy gave Steve a look, “Deal?”</p><p>“Fine, fine. It’s a deal, Pretty Boy.” Steve’s bright smile sent waves of pleasure down Billy’s spine. He loved this man too much. He knew that, if he wanted to, he could get off on Steve’s smile alone. With that thought in mind, He bookmarked the page and set <em> Christine </em> aside. Steve raised an eyebrow. Billy patted his lap and Steve got the message, crawling over to straddle his boyfriend, where Billy took Steve’s face in his hands.</p><p>“I hope that, after this is all over, we can move away and leave this all behind. Hawkins is something, alright, but we can’t stay here.” Billy murmured, “It’s too dangerous, even if that bastard is gone and we have loving people around us. You know that too, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. I was actually planning on moving out myself before I met you.” Steve sighed in contentment as Billy began running his fingers through the brunette’s hair, “My dad and I, we don’t get along. It’s not a physical thing like what you had, but it's still there. Unless he comes around, I’m mostly left alone.”</p><p>“You’ve been here all by yourself?” Billy frowned, “For how long?”</p><p>“Since I was eleven, I think.” He felt the blond’s grip tighten, “He also hates how I wasn’t able to get into college, which is why I’ve been searching for a job. He wanted me to get myself some money before he cut me off, I guess.”</p><p>“That’s…” Billy didn’t know what he could say without badmouthing Steve’s father. Steve smirked.</p><p>“Go ahead, I hate the asshole too.”</p><p>“He’s a god-awful shitstain, then. What about your mom?”</p><p>“She’s always traveling with him. I almost never see her.”</p><p>“At least you get to see her.” Billy said. He didn’t mean it in a bad attitude and Steve knew it.</p><p>“It’s not as good as you think.” he said, “She never talks to me, acts like I’m not even <em> there</em>.” He fisted his hands in Billy’s half-unbuttoned shirt, “Sometimes I wonder if I was actually an accident.”</p><p>“You weren’t an accident.” Billy said firmly, “Without you, where would I be?”</p><p>“I know, but-”</p><p>“-it still hurts. I understand.” Billy pulled him down for a kiss, “It’s okay, Steve. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” They kissed again. Unknown to them, the BMW’s headlights lit up for a brief moment.</p><hr/><p>While Hopper had told them to stay inside until the Camaro issue was over, neither Billy nor Steve liked being stuck inside. So, just for a little while, they snuck out to the quarry. The Camaro didn’t pull the same trick as before, so Steve and Billy were able to sit on the edge of the cliff and look at the water below. Billy was smoking and, though he offered the cigs to Steve at times, the brunette kept his lungs free.</p><p>“Y’know, before we started dating and needed a place to hide,” Steve began, “I hated coming out here just about as much as I hated my pool.”</p><p>“Why?” asked Billy.</p><p>“This was where they discovered Will’s ‘body.’” Steve made the quotes with his fingers, “Left a bad taste in my mouth after I learned the truth.”</p><p>“And you came back because of me.” Billy stated, “Guts, Princess.”</p><p>“I guess. Takes guts to face a place that was thought to be used as a suicide and instead turns out it was a government coverup.” Billy hummed an answer, not agreeing or disagreeing. As Steve opened his mouth again, they heard a roar in the distance that made them scramble to their feet.</p><p>“I fucking hate your car right now!” Steve snapped as they ran for the BMW. There it was now, coming ‘round the corner, speeding up again once it had a straight line in front of it. They were almost to the BMW, and then Steve lost his footing on the gravel and fell. His hands took the brunt of the impact and got cut on the rocks, but that was the least of his worries. He recognized the song coming over the Camaro’s speakers as <em>Metal Thrashing Mad</em>, a song Billy tended to play often when he was pissed at Neil. But now it was being used to express the car’s anger as it prepared to run Steve into the ground. He almost felt like his life was flashing before his eyes as the headlights got closer and closer. His heart pounded yet he couldn’t tear himself away, couldn’t move. But then Billy was beside him, <em>in front of him</em>, ready to take the blow, and the car was screeching to a halt, throwing rocks in their faces. It was only feet away when it stopped moving. The engine roared in anger but the car didn’t move. Neither did Billy, who kept himself in between Steve and the Camaro.</p><p>“NO!” Billy glared through the tears, “You can’t hurt him! I won’t let you!” His hands were up, shaking, as if he was afraid the car would start trying to run them down again. The engine revved again in answer. It started back up, like it was ready to ram through him to get to Steve. Billy gave him a glance and shouted, “Get to the car!”</p><p>“But-!”</p><p>“<em>NOW!</em>” Steve didn’t want Billy to sacrifice himself again, though. However, it looked like he had no choice. The BMW was their only chance of escape if they could get it started and the Camaro (hopefully) still had a soft spot for Billy. They needed to work those to their advantage and so Steve got up and ran to his car. The door was already unlocked and he leapt in, searching for his keys. But then the doors locked without his touch and the radio turned on to <em> Master of Puppets </em> and Steve felt his heart drop out from under him. The Camaro was still running, though, with no keys or driver. Steve swallowed and banged on the window, struggling with the lock.</p><p>“Billy! Billy!” he screamed. Even as he managed to unlock the door, it locked itself again. And the vents were hissing ominously, but he couldn’t smell anything in the air. He wasn’t a stranger to the dangers of what could happen if your car wasn’t working right and you were trapped in it, and not just in the supernatural sense. Then Billy’s eyes were on him and they widened, fear plain to be seen. Billy made to move towards him, only for the Camaro’s engine to roar and the driver’s door flinging open. Steve couldn’t hear that well of what was going on outside the BMW but he was sure the Camaro was now playing a different song in the long tracklist it had to apparently define its short life. Billy still made to move towards him and the hissing got louder. Steve was already feeling dizzy and fatigued. Maybe…</p><p>“STOP!” he shouted and Billy seemed to hear him. Steve gestured to the Camaro, hoping that giving in to its demands would save him. Billy’s eyes watered but he did as Steve asked. The Camaro’s roar quickly turned into a purr and Steve was sure the locks clicked as soon as the doors closed. But the BMW wasn’t shutting off. The Camaro was going in reverse and <em> the BMW wasn’t shutting off</em>.</p><p><em> I’m about to die, not at the claws of a Demogorgon or the Upside Down, but by a possessed, clingy, jealous car! That can possess </em> other <em> cars too, apparently! </em> Steve wanted to scream, to bang on the windows, but he had to conserve his oxygen. Whatever poison was pumping in through the vents was bound to kill him eventually, but he needed to make it last. His eyes blurred with tears as he listened to <em> Master of Puppets </em> and the Camaro drive away, his mind slipping from his consciousness.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> It had been two months since the Battle of Starcourt and Steve found that Billy had left him a note in his mailbox. Of course he’d seen Billy in the time since then, but this was the first time Billy had wanted to actually talk to him. Steve drove out to the quarry to meet the blond and found Billy leaning against his car, unlit cigarette between his lips as he stared at the ground. A metal song was drifting out of the Camaro’s rolled down windows. Steve knew there were scars hidden under his torso, even though he didn’t look any different than he had before the Mind Flayer possessed him. Steve parked close to the Camaro and walked over, eyes tracing Billy’s form, looking for signs of what he might want to talk about, but all Billy looked like was a nervous teenager. Steve frowned but leaned on the Camaro beside the blond. He crossed his arms and waited. He didn’t need to wait long. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Heard you helped save me.” Billy scuffed his shoes on the ground, “That…means a lot. To me. Thanks.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sure?” Steve hadn’t meant to voice it as a question, “Anybody would do the same.” Steve remembered what he’d done. He’d given Billy CPR as they waited on the ambulance, no car available to rush them to the hospital. Steve had ignored the black blood coming from Billy’s mouth and did everything he could to keep the other male alive. His efforts had worked and now he was left with this version of Billy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No they wouldn’t.” The response was immediate, “You shouldn’t have either.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because.” For the first time since Billy asked to meet him they match eyes, “I did things, even before the Mind Flayer. Why save a piece of shit like me when I’m not worth saving?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Everyone’s worth saving.” Steve said, “Even people who think they’re pieces of shit. You might’ve been one before, but you aren’t now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And how do you know that?” Billy scoffed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because,” Steve took his hand, “how could I fall for a piece of shit?” Steve’s skin burned where he held Billy’s hand. He knew this was a huge risk but he wanted to comfort this broken man. Billy glanced down at their hands, then at Steve’s face. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, dropping the cigarette. </em>
</p><p><em> “You… </em> fell <em> for </em> me<em>?” </em></p><p><em> “Yeah.” Steve nodded. He shot the other a smile, “Everyone’s worth something to someone, Billy. Not gonna lie, fell for you as soon as you turned up in Hawkins. At first it was because of your body, because you were so fucking hot, but then I fell for you as a person. Sure, you weren’t a </em> good <em> person, but there were things about you that I saw in myself, things that I knew could be fixed because I’d managed to get fixed myself. Even if you don’t like me back, I just wanna help you get better.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “And if I can’t?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then we’ll be broken together.” Billy looked at their hands again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know this is gay, right? How dangerous this is, what you’re saying, what you’re doing?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know.” Steve nodded again, “But I’m willing to risk it if you are.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who says I’m gay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not saying that. Just telling you how I feel and that I wanna help. You called me out here for a reason and I don’t think it was only to thank me for saving your life.” Billy continued to stare at their hands while Steve stared at him. Finally Billy lifted his head again and reached over, placing a hand on the back of Steve’s neck. The touch burned as Billy pulled him in for a kiss. They never broke their grip on each other, even after pulling away from the gentle kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright.” Billy said, “Let’s be broken together." </em>
</p><hr/><p><em>Prisoner of Your Eyes </em> switched over to <em> Rock and Roll All Nite </em> as the Camaro began pulling away. Billy screamed at the Camaro in anger as he watched them pull away from Steve, who was still trapped in the BMW and fading fast. Billy wanted to drive this fucking car over a cliff and kill himself if it meant Steve would be okay.</p><p>“Let him go!” he shouted, struggling against the seatbelts that held him in place, “LET HIM GO!” It was no use. Soon he couldn’t see the BMW anymore, then the quarry. Billy let a sob escape his throat, hoping against everything that Steve would be okay, that someone would wonder where they were if they didn’t answer the phone. He’d thought that the Camaro would let Steve go because he’d done what it wanted, and he knew Steve thought the same thing, but they never should’ve trusted the car. Now Steve could be dead and it was all Billy’s fault. He snarled and tugged against his bonds again. His foot smacked against the dashboard, pushing a stray mixtape back into the player, only for the radio to scramble itself and spit the tape back out and to the floor before returning to the song it was playing. It made Billy pause. He glanced to the rearview mirror and glared.</p><p>“You don’t like mixtapes? Then let me show you how good they are!” He jerked at the seatbelts again and, though they held tight and left burns on what skin they could reach, his arms still covered in bandages, he could feel them slowly losing their grip. The radio, sensing his challenge, had now switched to <em> Metal Storm/Face the Slayer</em>. Billy grit his teeth. If Steve was alive after this, he’d swear off metal music for a long time, maybe forever. He strained against the seatbelts and slowly, steadily, he managed to slip free of them. He lunged for the glove compartment, only for the Camaro to make a sharp turn and throw him against the door. Just before he hit it the door made the click of being unlocked and swung open. It was through sheer adrenaline that Billy managed to grab the frame and door handle in time. The road was zooming away under his body, the wind whipping against his face as the radio played <em> Diary of a Madman</em>. It thought he was crazy for doing this? It had no idea what the definition of ‘crazy’ was!</p><p>With a roar he pulled himself back inside and tore open the compartment. The Camaro threw itself into another turn to dislodge him but he was ready this time. He gripped the seat, blindly reaching for a tape as they flew into the air. Once he had his hand on one, he stuffed it into the player and kept his hand there. The radio screeched as the car tried to push out the tape but he kept it in place. The seatbelts struck him, slapping him like ropes and tugging at his arm, but he held firm. He kept covering the player, keeping the tape inside until the radio began playing something else, a country guitar twanging into the world. Billy blinked. He’d grabbed his first mixtape, the one with all the songs his mother loved.</p><p><em> “Busted flat in Baton Rouge, waiting for a train,” </em> crooned Janis Joplin, <em> “when I was feeling nearly faded as my jeans…” </em> The song continued to play and Billy could hear the engine sputter, similar to when it had run out of gas. Looking over, he saw that the gas gauge wasn’t empty but the car was turning off. He was doing it, he was exorcising the Camaro! He kept his hand on the tape player as the Camaro’s engine cut out, listening to the familiar chords of Led Zeppelin filter out of the radio. Billy blinked and could feel tears running down his cheeks. Playing the mixtape always made him think of his mother, which was why he’d never played it except right after he created it. And now her music was helping to stop his possessed car. Steve would definitely feel good about this once he knew, if he- Billy choked back a sob. Steve was still in danger, maybe even dead. The Camaro had stopped moving now, almost completely off, and Billy moved to put his keys in. He still had one last thing to do with this menace.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you…” </em>
</p><p>“But Billy-!”</p><p>“For the last time, Henderson, I am <em> not </em> reading <em> Pet Sematary </em> to you! If your mother didn’t end me, your nightmares would!”</p><p>“What the hell?” Steve’s voice slurred as he tried to gather his thoughts. First thing he hears when he wakes up are his boyfriend and little brother arguing over a horror book while Carly Simon plays in the background? What is his life.</p><p>“Steve!” Dustin’s suddenly there and putting him in a hug. It’s at that point Steve notices the oxygen mask on his face and reached to pull it off, but then there’s a hand on his wrist leading back to a relieved Billy, who takes the mask off for him.</p><p>“Took you long enough, Princess. Henderson, get off so he can breathe.” Steve can breathe just fine but Dustin gets off anyway.</p><p>“Where am I?” Steve glanced around, but his vision’s a bit blurry. At least he can still hear Carly Simon in the background.</p><p>“You’re at the hospital!” said Dustin, “Billy saved you!”</p><p>“He did?” Steve squinted at the blond blob, “Billy, did your hero complex kick in again?” Billy snorted.</p><p>“I’m not the one with a hero complex here, Pretty Boy.” A hand took one of Steve’s, “You really scared us there.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Steve mumbled. His vision was clearing now. He could see the tears in Billy’s eyes now and he frowned. He turned to Dustin, “Hey, buddy, do you mind leaving us alone for a sec?”</p><p>“Sure.” Dustin nodded and, after giving Billy a look, left the room. Steve grunted when Billy swooped in for a hug, giving him a small kiss as well.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” he whimpered against the brunette’s lips.</p><p>“Not your fault.” Steve rubbed Billy’s back. He could feel the IV drip in his arm and the heart monitor on his wrist and wondered how close he’d come to dying if he needed to have all this stuff. He asked, “How long have I been out?”</p><p>“Two days.” Billy whispered. Yeah, that was a worrying amount of time. Billy pulled away just enough to sit in a chair beside the bed, keeping his hold on Steve’s hand, “Almost didn’t get you here in time, they said. You had so much carbon monoxide in your lungs you should’ve died.” Billy gave a watery smile, “Guess it’s a good thing you can take a beating, huh?”</p><p>“Billy…” Steve reached up to wipe the tears away, “I’m alive now and that’s what matters, right?” When the blond nodded, he asked, “What about the Camaro?”</p><p>“Exorcised. Remember the tape I told you about with my mom’s music? I forced it into the player and next thing I know, the Camaro’s not haunted anymore.” He reached down and pulled up the source of the music, which turned out to be a boombox. The tape was finishing but Billy rewound it enough to play the song again before putting it back on the ground. Billy went on, “I don’t think I’m gonna be listening to my other tapes for a long time.”</p><p>“So this is what your mom liked to listen to?” Steve closed his eyes, “Sounds nice.”</p><p>“All of it’s early seventies stuff.” Billy clarified, “I turned to metal after she left in ‘78 because I didn’t wanna have a reminder of what I lost. The music helped me live, but now I don’t think I can listen to it the same, not after the Camaro kept playing it while possessed.”</p><p>“Good thing you’ve got something else to fall back on, huh?” Steve opened his eyes and tilted his head, “Any idea what you’re gonna do with the car now?”</p><p>“No.” Billy shook his head, “I don’t know if I wanna keep it after this, after all that’s happened.”</p><p>“Maybe give it to Max? I think she’d like to keep it.”</p><p>“Shitbird wouldn’t know how to take care of it.” Billy pointed out.</p><p>“Then maybe you should teach her. You’re pretty good at fixing cars. Maybe you could be a mechanic when we move, if it pays better than being a librarian or something. Not all towns have a library, after all, but a car shop is practically universal.” Billy raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Maybe you should go back to sleep. That <em> sounds </em> sensible but you just woke up.”</p><p>“I feel fine.” Steve waved him off, “Anything else you wanna tell me?” Billy grinned. He got up to lean over Steve, a mischievous look on his face.</p><p>“A few words: Your ass is <em> mine </em> now and don’t you forget it.” Billy nuzzled his neck, “Gonna make sure my next car doesn’t try to kill you because it’s a jealous ex or some shit like that.”</p><p>“Maybe try that <em> after </em>I get out of the hospital, yeah?” Steve kissed him, “Thanks for saving me.”</p><p>“Anytime, Steve.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>List of songs for the Camaro (which I've nicknamed Beth) and certain points where the songs are playing but aren't mentioned:</p><p>Beth<br/>Battle Hymn<br/>Rock and Roll All Nite<br/>Diary of a Madman<br/>God of Thunder<br/>Children of the Grave<br/>Ace of Spades<br/>Live Wire - Playing in the memory for Steve and Billy's first kiss<br/>Metal Thrashing Mad<br/>Metal Storm/Face the Slayer<br/>Road Racin’<br/>Tag Team<br/>The Hellion/Electric Eye - Second song playing when Beth targets Steve, Nancy, and Jonathan<br/>The Wild and the Young<br/>Cum On Feel the Noize<br/>Wheels of Steel - Beth running over Neil<br/>Zoom Club - Beth's chasing Hopper, Steve, and Billy<br/>Screaming for Vengeance<br/>Prisoner of Your Eyes<br/>Too Fast for Love<br/>Disposable Heroes - First song playing when Beth targets Steve, Nancy, and Jonathan<br/>Master of Puppets<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>List of songs on Billy's first mixtape:</p><p>Me and Bobby McGee<br/>Stairway to Heaven<br/>Rocket Man<br/>I Am Woman<br/>Let’s Get It On<br/>Ballroom Blitz<br/>Blitzkrieg Bop<br/>Blackbird<br/>You’re So Vain</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30861722">Fast and Frightening</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thei/pseuds/Thei">Thei</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>